Disney Heroes: The Ride
Disney Heroes: The Ride TV-Y7 (fv) Section heading Take a Tour of HQ from the Dining Hall, Control Room and the Suite Dorms to the Dojo and Workout Gym. Then you will experience a ride on a mission to help Kim Possible & Ann Possible rescue Joss with help from Spider-man and stop Venom from messing Time in the Universe. The Tour When Fans get into the entrance, Nick Fury appears on TV reminding them that Spider-man is on his way here from the year 2030 and he told them to stay alert as they're prepare to head into the Future for one day Quotes (First Lines) Nick Fury: (He appears on the TV screen) 'Welcome to HQ and the Tour of this Advance Building. I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and we're about to send you into the Future for 1 Day. Now I like to turn you over to Spider-man from the year 2030 A.D' Announcer: 'Your attention please, stand by for a message of Spider-man from the year 2030' (Then a scene shows Spider-man riding on the Time Machine out of a Van with Hovercraft) Spider-man: 'Hello, guys. I'm coming to you from the year 2030 in my Time Vehicle driving across New York City (He flies pass a Bus) I'll return to the Present in HQ so we can take you for a ride in Time for One Day, but we must prevent Venom from getting my invention or the results will be disastrous. I'll be back in a couple minutes and remember, stay alert' (A Video Diary shows 'Heroes on the March') (Narrator): 'Heroes on the March'. Time is used for Space and Matter to create the Universe but there is one woman who likes Time Travel...Dr. Ann Possible, a Brain Surgeon, Lightweight Bodybuilder, Time Traveler and Martial Arts Champion of Team USA. She can visit events such as flying the very first model plane in 1910, she meets Albert Einstein showing him her orange hairdo. Not to mention she greeted the Beatles in 1964 and got an Autograph. That was...'Heroes on the March' (A Video screen shows Ann Possible & Spider-man from the Year 2030) Ann Possible: 'Hello, everybody. I'm Ann Possible and we're coming to you Live at New York City in the year 2030 A.D. I want to show you something that almost destroy us and History so prepare yourselves, this could get Heavy' Spider-man: 'Venom almost succeeded on Destroying Earth by awaking Solaris. a dangerous creature that is released after Venom killed her while we were pursuing Sliver the Hedgehog for crashing Violet Parr's sweet 16th Birthday' (A few clips of Disney Heroes and the Rage of Solaris) (Spider-man): 'Venom unleashed a plan to destroy us by sacrificing Princess Elise and unleashing Solaris to destroy every City on Earth creating an Altered Timeline...And the results were catastrophic, Venom succeed on turning the Real 2010 into an Alter 2010 as a major nightmare.' (A view of New York City in ruins at the year 2020-A) (Solaris attacks Super Sonic, Super Sliver and Super Shadow) (Ann Possible in her Female Super Saiyan 3 form use Dragon Fire to destroy Solaris) (Present Day) Spider-man: 'But we destroyed Solaris as the 6th Horcrux and restored the Timeline. We'll be returning to HQ in the Present shortly and we'll prepare you to head into the Future for 1 Day, it's not much but you'll get used to it. But remember...when we send you there, just don't get nervous' (Another Video screen appeared with Tony Stark and Peter Parker on it) (Announcer): 'Your attention please, stand by for an important message from the Control Room of HQ' Tony Stark: 'Before we send you into the Future for 1 whole day, how about we show you some of our new inventions. This is a bag of Manure, we can now turn it into clean Alternative Energy' Peter Parker: (He activates the machine and the Manure turns into a sliver orb energy) 'With this 1 clean sliver orb, it can heat a Family Home for 1 winter. (He puts on an advanced sun glasses) Now this is an 4-D TV glasses, you can select any channel you want to watch on weekends while exercising at the gym or going for a walk' Nick Fury: (He appears on the TV Screen near the entrance of the Ride) 'Now that we're ready to begin the Ride, I like to show you something= (But then an alarm is sounded) Just stay close, I'll check the problem' Kim Possible: (She contacts all 4 Zones) 'Is all 4 Zones cleared?' (But on the 4th TV Screen, it shows a Police Officer tied up by Venom's webbing and a note that says 'I'm a Butthead') (Gasp) I'm a Butthead!?' I'm sorry guys but we got a problem, there's a Villain who can throw a monkey wench in the works (She pulls down a large picture of Venom) Venom, the super-villain of Spider-man' Joss Possible: 'He's planning on something Big, so at any rate, stay alert. If Venom gets the invention then it's the end of the Universe, but for now...enjoy the rest of your visit' Tony Stark: 'I checked the information about Venom's whereabouts, so I would ask your Parents or Friend. And don't listen to him, he might trick you into a trap' (Then on another Video Screen, Venom appears) (Venom): 'Hello, anybody home? So you're the bozos who know about Spider-man's new invention on Time Travel. If I were you, I would throw some cash...or maybe I can make it worth your while, if you help me find the Time Machine. Now if you excuse me, I gotta finish my repair work' (The TV changes the channel to the large Lab) Spider-man: 'That was a close one, Venom almost tricked you. Now I want to show you a demonstration on Time Travel (He starts the toy car and as it speeds fast, a tiny lighting jolt hits it) It's easy as pie' Ann Possible: (She shows them a large picture of the Time Vehicle in a Van) 'We invented the 8-people Van Time Vehicle, it's fast, clean energy and built by GM. If you want to see the weather of the Future, how about you travel to the sunny days' Spider-man: 'Whatever it's a quintuple through time or runs on any Altered Fuel, this vehicle is loaded. But this is for people who take Time Travel serious and with Venom searching in HQ for Ann's invention, we cannot take any chances (Then a note appears on the printer that says 'Venom is closing in, protect the invention at all costs') Great Scott, see what I mean?' (Venom takes out SHIELD Agents with ooze slipping peels) Venom: 'Have a nice trip, see you next winter' Shield Agent: 'It's Fall, you moron!' Spider-man: 'We have 100% Security in the Lab and it will take a lot more than Instant Transmission, Spider-Sense or even Invisible Cloth to capture the Time Vehicle (But the Venom unplugs the Power cord shutting off the lights) Darn' (Then a message says 'Please Stand By' appears) (Pre-Flight) Spider-man: 'Now that you're here, I can give you your Pre-Flight briefing. But we must hurry, there's no telling what Venom is planning' (Then Shego scares Spider-man and locks the door in his large office) Shego: 'Gotcha!' (Laughs) (Then she captures Joss) Venom: (He appears) 'Hello? Spider-man, this is Venom' Spider-man: 'Venom, we gotta seal the Time Vehicle in the Garage or something will go wrong' Shego: 'I'm gonna take Kim's Niece for a ride in Time, plus I got all the Time in the world' Kim Possible: (She & Ann shows up) 'Shego, stop!' Shego: 'Hasta-la Bye-bye!' (Then she drives into Time honking the horn) Kim Possible: 'This is not good, Shego has my Cousin Joss and she's gonna Alter Time. History will be erased' Spider-man: 'Wait a minute, Ann's invention the 8-people Time Vehicle and I can't get to it. But my 6 fans will help Kim & Ann, you're our only hope. I can pilot it from here with my Wii U Controller but we're gonna need your help. You got to rescue Joss and stop Shego, the fate of the Universe is in your hands. Now try to relax as we go into our Final safety instruction' Nick Fury: 'Let's give you a few safety rules, so pay attention' (Announcer): 'Watch your step as you enter the Time Vehicle, Cameras aren't allowed for the ride in the vehicle, keep your arms and legs away from the door, once in, put on your seat-belts, and please no Smoking, Eating or Drinking in the Time Vehicle' Nick Fury: 'Good luck and remember, I got my eye on you' Tony Stark: 'I have 1 last Advice. To get both vehicles back into the Present, we must increase speed to 90 MPH and bump it. It'll create a Time Vortex taking both vehicles back to the destination point, there's no telling where or when Shego is traveling. So be prepared for anything, good luck' (The Ride: New York City 2030 A.D) Tony Stark: 'Everyone, hop in. We gotta hurry, Venom might be in any year on the space-time continuum.' (Lab Scientist): 'Tony Stark, the final checkout is complete. Stand by for takeoff' Spider-man: 'Hang on tight. When we reach the time vehicle, increase the speed to 90 MPH and bump it. (The Time Vehicle increases speed) traveling to 55, 65, 75, 85...90 MPH!' (The Time vehicle enters through the time tunnel and arrives to New York City in the year 2030 A.D) Ann Possible: 'We're in New York City in the year 2030 and there's Shego, let's get her and rescue Joss' (Shego): (The Ride: Bombing of Pearl Harbor) Kim Possible: 'We're approaching Pearl Harbor in the year 1941 on December 7th' Ann Possible: 'Uh-oh, the Airplanes of Japan is about to attack Hawaii.' (Shego): 'You're here? Come on in' (Then as the Time Vehicle flies across Pearl Harbor, the attack begins when the U.S.S California gets struck by a underwater missile Ann Possible: 'I'm gonna try and dodge the missiles' (The Time vehicle avoid the cross-fire as the U.S.S Oklahoma capsizes and the U.S.S Maryland gets hit badly) (Then as it heads towards Shego and her time vehicle, the U.S.S Arizona explodes by a bomb dropped by a Japanese Bomber and as Joss flew upwards, Kim rescues her) Kim Possible: 'Gotcha' Joss Possible: 'Nice catch, Kim. But we gotta catch up to Shego' (The Ride: 100 Million Years B.C, the volcano) Ann Possible: 'Shego is heading for that volcano 100 Million Years in the past' Spider-man: 'Brace yourselves, the area we're about to enter could be rough' (The Ride: Returning to HQ in the Present) Ann Possible: 'We made it, the impact is sending both Time Vehicles should send us back to HQ' (Both time vehicles gone through a Time Vortex and arrived back to Present Day at HQ) Shego: 'Get off me, you bozos' (2 Police officers arrest her) Spider-man: 'You did it! Not only did you rescue Joss and stop Shego, but you have saved the Universe and proved that Ann's invention is a success' Ann Possible: 'Thank you for helping us, now go forth and remember...may the Power protect your Spirit' (Announcer): 'Please exit on the doors to your right and have a nice day' Spider-man: 'Now get out before someone comes in' Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Comedy Category:Teamwork